A first wireless communication device may be capable of providing one or more services to a second wireless communication device. For example, the first wireless communication device may provide printing services, display services, Internet access services, and/or any other service to the second wireless communication device.
Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Direct technology provides a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) connectivity to connect between the first and second devices, e.g., to share, show, print, and/or synchronize content.
The Wi-Fi Direct technology provides link-layer connectivity, which may not support interoperability between services and/or applications from multiple, e.g., different, vendors. As a result, users may experience inconsistency when using a service from a remote device, e.g., due to the lack of interoperability between a device providing services and a device running applications and/or a complexity of the P2P topology.